


Koyomi: Maiden for Hire

by MizKTakase



Series: Maiden Universe [1]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of the Maiden Universe series.  Tomo Takino gets herself a Maiden for Hire, a robot maid that provides guaranteed service.  But as she began to experience her 30-day trial FREE, things are not what they appear to be, for Tomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Tomo was getting ready to go to her friend, Yomi’s house, when a young guy in a dark blue suit came by and introduced himself.

“Young Lady,” he said, “I am Takana West.  I represent the “Maidens for Hire” Company of [Higashimurayama](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Higashimurayama,_Tokyo), Japan.  And I was wondering if you are interested in our free service.”

“Free service?” Tomo asked.

“Yes,” said Takana, who then presented a ticket for a free 30-day trial membership.

“So, what is this ‘ _Maiden for Hire_ ’ routine?” Tomo asked.

The man stated, “We are a maid service for all people who are lazy, lethargic, or people with no care.  Our services go up to 2,000 Yen a week, but for you, I think maybe you can have your new Maiden for 1,000 Yen.”

“Who are you calling lazy, pal?” Tomo shouted.

“I’m sorry… Miss Tomo Takino.”  Takana said in a sneaky matter.

“How do you know my name?”  Tomo asked.

“We know everybody with a careless matter,” Takana said, “You were one of the chosen people who can present your unsatisfactory levels of cleanliness.”

“Oh, you’re thinking of Miss Yukari,” Tomo replied, “But I have cleaned up my room, now and then.  Of course, I lived by myself, after my friends and I graduated; so I don’t mind having a girl work for me.”

Takana & Tomo shook hands and left in opposite directions.  He then said to Tomo that her new Maiden will be arriving in two weeks.  She couldn’t wait to see.

“I better tell Yomi about this!” Tomo cried, and sure enough, she sprinted over to Yomi’s house.

* * *

“She what???”  Tomo cried.

“I’m sorry, Miss Takino, but Koyomi has already left home,” Yomi’s mom said, “She said that she had a job somewhere in town.”

“Well, tell her I miss her,” Tomo said, “And please tell Yomi that I said ‘Hi’ when she returns.”

Tomo left Yomi’s house in much sadness.  Her sadness turned into a Cheshire grin.

“Jealous…” She sneered quietly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tomo began pacing around her room.  She then heard a doorbell ring and started to jump up.  She then brushed her short brown hair, and rushed to the door.  She opened the door and cried in joy, “Welcome to my home!!!”

In much disdain, there was a guy in a delivery uniform with a tall box saying “ _Maiden for Hire: For Tomo Takino of Tokyo, Japan_ ”.

“Congratulations on your free trial membership of the ‘ _Maiden for Hire_ ’ company,” the man said woodenly, “Please sign here.”

Tomo signed the form and brought the box to the front door.  She dragged the box to the front room, but it was very heavy.  She stopped by the front room hallway, exhausted.

“ _This_ … for only 1,000 Yen?” Tomo cried.

She opened the box revealing a giant capsule, which looked like a giant suitcase.  She then read the manual that came with it:

“ _You are now the proud owner of the new “Maiden for Hire” model #19862642; a robot maid that can cook, clean, and everything.  To activate her, please open the case and press the red button located on the back of her neck.”_

“A robot maid?” She said in shock, “Mr. West must’ve given me a run for the money; but, who cares?  I’ve always wanted a robot maid!”

Tomo opened the box and in much surprise, she saw a girl with long light brown hair and glasses in a black maid outfit.

“This robot looks a bit like Yomi,” Tomo thought.

She pulled her up out of the container and brushed her hair back, to reveal the small button on her neck.  She pressed the button and she started to shake.  The maid started to make noises inside her; she opened her LED brown eyes and turned to Tomo.  She then held her hand out to her.  She said in a familiar voice, “I am your Maiden for Hire, my name is Koyomi.  How may I serve you, master?”

Tomo looked in shock and said, “That voice…”

She looked on as Koyomi stood and bowed.  She then said, “I am model #19862642, but you can call me Koyomi; I am here for your guaranteed service.  I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything you desire.”

“Uh, okay… can I call you Yomi?”  Tomo asked, “You _do_ look a bit like her.”

“I do not understand,” Koyomi explained, “I can only obey orders.  But ‘Yomi’ is a beautiful name.  I wish to be called ‘Yomi’ rather than ‘Koyomi’, if it is all right with you.”

Koyomi looked on as Tomo shook her head.  She then ordered to clean up her room.  Yomi went in the room and cleaned up the room in thirty minutes, which Tomo declared it a new record.

“Whoa!  Wait’ll Chiyo-Chan hear this!”  She cried.

“Anything else you can desire, Master?”  Koyomi asked.

“Please… call me Tomo.  I don’t mind the ‘ _Master’_ remark,” Tomo replied, “But, I prefer if you call me by my first name.”

“Anything you say, Tomo,” Koyomi said, “Although, that’s a very cute name, as well.”

Koyomi smiled and Tomo blushed.  She then approached her and asked, “Have you become even cuter than ever, Yomi?”

Just then, Koyomi started to beep a bit.  She then ran to the living room very swiftly.

“I wonder what she is up to.” Tomo thought, as she approach the phone.

She then called Kagura and told her about her new maid.

* * *

“Yeah, I know!  This is awesome!”  Tomo called to Kagura on the phone, “And to top it off, she looks just like Yomi!”

“That’s sweet!” Kagura said through the phone receiver, “I bet I could do this Maiden for Hire deal.  But knowing a knucklehead like you, you’d really fit in.”

“Hey!”

“By the way, ever have Osaka get this routine?”  Kagura asked.

Tomo answered, “No, not yet.  Besides, who knows what she would do for a Maiden.”

“I’ll tell the others to stop by soon.  Did Yomi know about this?”

“Funny you should mention that; I was on my way to Yomi’s house, but she wasn’t home.”

“That sucks.  Yomi would be so jealous of you owning an advanced model of a robot maid.”

“I know.  But she’ll be so steamed if she meets Koyomi.  I cannot wait to see Yomi freak out.”

Tomo let out a squeal for joy, as the dinner bell rings.

“Miss Tomo, dinner is ready,” Koyomi said from the dining room.

“I got to go.  I’ll call you back,” Tomo said to Kagura, as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Tomo arrived at the dining room and saw the table full of Tomo’s favorite foods.

“OH, WOW!!!”  Tomo shrieked, “Tomo’s favorite foods:  Eggs, Meatballs, curry, fried rice…”

“Tomo, please be seated,” Koyomi said.

Tomo sat down and started to chow down, “THANKS FOR THE FOOD!”

Koyomi watched on in joy, knowing she has served her master well.

After Tomo finished her plates, Koyomi cleared the table.  She then told Tomo to wash up for bedtime.

“Aw, can’t I just stay up?” Tomo whined.

“Now, now, Miss Tomo,” Koyomi said, “We must rest up for the new day.”

Tomo then said in worry, “I’m glad you get to stay with me for thirty days.”

“Please head to the baths; I’ll join you later,” Koyomi said, with a smile.

Tomo left to the bathroom, as Koyomi started to wash the dishes.

* * *

In the bath, Tomo started to wash her hair, as Koyomi stepped in with a towel draped around her.

“AGHH!” Tomo shouted, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help you clean yourself up,” Koyomi said, “Please stay still.”

Koyomi took her towel off and approached Tomo, who is sitting on the floor, in the buff.  She started to lather soap on Tomo’s back.  She started to be a bit aroused, and began to moan quietly.

“Please, Yomi,” Tomo said breathlessly, “Go easy.”

Koyomi continued on and finished cleaning off the soap on her back.  Tomo suddenly had a fearful thought…

“Yomi, are you waterproof?”  She asked.

Koyomi replied, “I am.  But I never take baths, because it will damage my circuits.”

“Is that even right?”  Tomo asked, “If you’re waterproof, and you cannot take a bath, why not take one now and see?”

Koyomi answered hesitantly, “Well, I’d rather not.  My warranty is temporary.”

She then hugged Tomo and said, “If I do, I will no longer serve you.”

“Can I at least give it a try someday?”  Tomo said, “As long as I can be careful.”

Koyomi smiled and said to Tomo that only if she registers her to her household.  Tomo agreed, and finished the bath.

Later, Tomo was in her pajamas getting ready for bed.  Koyomi said good night to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good night, Koyomi,” Tomo said, “And thank you.”

“Certainly, Miss Tomo; tomorrow is another day.”

Tomo then went to sleep, and Koyomi got up from her chair.  She then approached a wall socket and pulled out a cord from her torso.  She plugged herself in and sat on the chair by Tomo.

_“Recharging process begin… Shutdown procedure commencing… in 3… 2… 1…”_

Koyomi closed her eyes and was motionless.  She sat by a sleeping Tomo all night, waiting for Tomo to wake up soon; knowing what tomorrow will be for the both of them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo experiences problems with her Maiden for Hire, Koyomi.

The next morning, Tomo woke up seeing Koyomi sitting by her bedside.  She then tried to wake her up.  Koyomi woke up with a bright feeling.

“Good morning, Koyomi,” Tomo said, “How was your night?”

“It was pretty relaxing.  I had to recharge overnight,” Koyomi said, “I recharge for only five hours a night.  My power can deplete quickly.”

“You are really nice.  Have you ever taken a jab at me?”  Tomo asked.

“What do you mean _‘Taking a jab’_?”  Koyomi asked.

“Yomi gives me a killer uppercut on certain occasions,” Tomo explained, “And since you were designed to look like her, I thought I’d be reliving the moments!”

“No.  I don’t believe in violence,” Koyomi replied.

Tomo glared at her for a few seconds, and then said to her, “Aw, you’re no fun.”

She left to take a shower, as Koyomi got up to make breakfast.

****

* * *

Later on, Tomo was walking with Osaka down the street, heading to their workplace.  Osaka was intrigued by Tomo’s new project.

“That was really advanced for you owning a robot maid,” Osaka remarked, “Lots of people in the future could own a robot for their desire.”

“This Maiden for Hire service was awesome!”  Tomo said cheerfully, “I can’t believe I’ll have to pay 1,000 yen a week after a free trial membership, when this is over.”

“Say, Tomo-chan,” Osaka asked, “Are you afraid that she might overcome you as the inferior human species?”

She continued, “Have you ever heard of many stories about robots taking over the world?  We could be taken over by many of the overlords by the year 20XX.”

Tomo looked on, in disgust, “You’ve been watching horror movies again, haven’t you?”

Osaka’s face began to grow serious and asked, “I wouldn’t be caught dead with this Maiden for Hire routine.  We may have technology, but we _sometimes_ have our own certain boundaries.”

“Really?”  Tomo asked in confusion.

“One day, robots will rule over the entire country… and even worse…” Osaka stated with a scary look on her face, “We, the human race, will all be extinct.”

Tomo smiled and said, “Man, you talk crazy BS, you know that, Osaka?”

Osaka then started to look downtrodden, “That’s not just a fact, Tomo-chan, but a possibility.”

“Whatever you say,” Tomo said under her breath.

****

* * *

Tomo & Osaka arrived home and were welcome by Koyomi.

“Good day, Miss Tomo and guest,” she said as she bowed.

Tomo introduced Koyomi to Osaka, “This is my friend, Osaka; we go to the same college together.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, “I am Ayumu Kasuga; but most people call me Osaka, because I am from Osaka.”

“Then I should call you Osaka,” Koyomi said in a cheerful manner.

Osaka then walked inside the house.  She and Tomo sat by the heated table.  Osaka started to have her moment inside the table.

“Is she always like this, Miss Tomo?”  
“Trust me; Osaka is _always_ a smitten for a Kotatsu Table.”

Koyomi went to serve tea for the girls.

“Hey, Tomo-chan,” Osaka said, “Your maid is so cute.”

“Do you still believe in this crap about robots and their domination?”

“No, not anymore…”

Osaka let out an evil sneer.

“Well, as long as you’re happy,” Tomo said, “Let’s hang out while we watch TV!”

Tomo and Osaka happily did.

****

* * *

Hours later, after Osaka left, Tomo heard a loud thud.  She rushed over to the kitchen to find Koyomi on the floor, weak as a kitten.

“He- Help me, Tomo,” she said in a weak voice.

Tomo cradled Koyomi and said, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to rechar- char- charge,” Koyomi said, as her voice began to warble a bit, “I have wa- wa- wasted most of my energy working.”

“NO!  Don’t you dare die on me!”  Tomo yelled, “Let me take you to an outlet.  Where is it?”

Koyomi pulled out her plug from her torso and gave it to Tomo.

“How do I plug you in?”

_“Power level:  60%.  System critical.”_

“Hang on, Koyomi!”

Tomo grabbed and carried Koyomi to the bedroom.  She then found a power outlet and tried to plug it in; but she was too panicky.

“Hel-hel-hel-help me, Tom-Tom-Tom-Tomo,” Koyomi said, as her voice started to lower.

“Hang on,” she cried, as she started to tear up.

Koyomi, still weak, grabbed Tomo by the arm and told her to calm down.

_“Power level:  30%.  Shutdown imminent.”_

Koyomi kept saying “Help me” to Tomo, as her voice slowly dropped.  Her eyes started to grow dark and her limbs started to stiffen.  She began to calm down, but shook a bit.

“Calm down, Tomo,” she thought to herself, “You’ve been through tough moments before.”

_“Power level:  15%.  Shutdown in 20 seconds.”_

“Tomo…”  Koyomi said, as her voice goes to baritone, “I’m sorry…”

“NO!”

She finally put the plug on the wall with only five seconds to spare.  Koyomi’s LED brown eyes started to glow, as she got up gingerly.

 _“Recharging…  Power at 40% status…”_ she spoke in a monotone voice.

Tomo started to hug Koyomi and started to cry.  Koyomi patted her on the back trying to comfort her.  Tomo wiped her tears and said, “Please don’t ever do that again!”

“It’s okay,” Koyomi replied, “But we _‘Maidens for Hire’_ must be at full power capacity; but it’s strange.  When I completed the dishes, I started to feel weary.”

“Did you have yourself a maintenance check?”  Tomo asked.

“Actually, no.  Would you do it for me?” Koyomi asked.

Tomo nodded, as Koyomi turned around.  She then unzipped her maid uniform straight down to her bra.  Tomo opened the panel on her back, revealing her gears and wires.  She examined the area and said, “Well, I don’t see what made you act up.  I better consult the instruction manual.”

“Please do, Miss Tomo,” Koyomi said.

Tomo read the manual.  She read that if any problems can occur on her maid, she must consult the “Maidens for Hire” company for a maintenance routine.  Tomo shook her head no and said that she can do it herself.

“Are you sure?”  Koyomi asked in a worried look, “This procedure is very difficult.”

“I can handle it,” she said, “I have built things before; but I have to read on the manual to learn more.”

Tomo began to work.  First, she turned off Koyomi, and then examined her chest panel.  She found the problem inside Koyomi:  Her wires were out of place.  She placed the yellow wire on the right position, then the red wire, then the blue wire, and so forth.  She finished working on Koyomi and closed her chest panel.

“Man, that was easy,” Tomo said in exhaustion, “I never knew fixing a Maiden was that smooth.”

She zipped up Koyomi’s maid outfit and plugged her back in.  She then placed her on a chair in a seated position.

“I cannot turn her on just yet.  She needs a break,” Tomo said to herself.

She then went to her closet and changed into her pajamas.  She looked at a motionless Koyomi and looked sadden.

“Yomi…” Tomo said quietly.

She got out of bed and placed Koyomi by her bedside.  She then smiled and draped the covers over her.  Tomo then went to sleep without having to worry about any fault for the rest of the night.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo invites her friends over. However, there's something about the Maiden that bugs all the girls...

It has been a week now, and Tomo is starting to love her new robot maid.  Tomo even bragged about it to her friends.

“I mean, it was awesome!  I never knew this Takana guy gave me a great deal!”  Tomo said with much energy.

“You think so?”  Kagura said, “To be honest, this thing could be your biggest dead end.  Besides, she was just being repaired, by you, not long ago.”

“Yeah, and you loved to help her out since the visit I had the other day,” Osaka added.

“But, didn’t you say that Koyomi looks the spitting image of Yomi?”  Kagura asked.

Sakaki then said, “I read all about the pamphlet to ‘Maidens for Hire’.  They say that they can be built as whoever they are.”

Kagura read the pamphlet and said, “Wow.  I can’t believe the people in Higashiyamoto were such great inventors.”

“Higashimurayama,” Tomo corrected Kagura.

“I KNOW THAT!!!  IT SLIPPED!!!”  Kagura shouted.

“Still, it is fun to have the people in Tokyo to be getting such treatment,” Osaka said.

Sakaki had a terrible thought.  She whispered to Kagura and blushed.  Tomo wondered what they were up to.

“What’s wrong?”  She asked.

“It’s just that…” Sakaki mumbled, “Since you got that machine, I was wondering if… well, you…”

“What?  You can tell me.  We’re _all_ adults.”

“Well…” Sakaki then whispered to Tomo that if she now had a robot maid that can do anything for her desire, it would be possible if she made out with her.

“WHAT?!?!?!?”

“Oh, boy!”  Kagura laughed, “You had the strange idea of _loving_ a robot?  What a rube!”

“Shut up!!!”  Tomo shrieked.

“This would be a good time to tell her how you feel,” Osaka said, “But, won’t she have the right emotions?”

“That would be impossible,” Tomo said, “But a maiden with feelings?”

Tomo pondered and then slouched down in embarrassment.

“I’m not saying I _love_ her,” Tomo stated, “I’m just happy to be with her… but it’s only for thirty days; and I’d have to pay a thousand Yen a week, afterwards.”

“May we check her out?”  Sakaki asked.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”  Tomo snapped, “I’ll invite you to my house and we’ll see if your sick fantasies are true, which are NOT!”

Tomo left the table, as the others look on.

Kagura punched Sakaki in the arm and said in annoyance, “Nice going.”

****

* * *

The girls arrived at Tomo’s house and were greeted by Koyomi.  Kagura looked amazed, while Sakaki blushed.  Osaka smiled and said, “Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you again, Miss Osaka,” Koyomi bowed.

The girls were let in and they started to chat while having some snacks.  They talked for four hours, as Koyomi began to clear the table.  Kagura grabbed Koyomi’s arm and started to grow suspicious.

“You know,” Kagura said, “You look rather familiar.”

“I do?”  Koyomi said.

“Yeah!  You look like our friend Yomi; right down to her hair and glasses,” Kagura bellowed.

Koyomi started to look confused.

“You have the biggest high point in the ‘ _Moé_ ’ category,” Osaka added.

“You’re a cute look-alike,” Sakaki said, “When do I get one of you?”

Koyomi said nothing.  She walked past the girls and entered the kitchen.

“Hey, can you get some potato chips?”  Kagura called out, “And I would also like some carrot and celery stick, 6 inches apart, and covered in peanut butter and raisins.  Oh!  And make it a whole plate for all of us.”

“Right away, ma’am,” Koyomi said.

“Don’t you think you’re being rude?”  Sakaki asked.

“Big deal!”  She answered and then called out, “Besides, no matter what, I cannot _gain weight_ when I eat!”

“KAGURA!”  Tomo shouted.

Koyomi appeared in the doorway with a smile and said, “Good for you.  You really have a very sturdy metabolism.”

The girls looked on in shock.  Kagura admitted that Koyomi is _not_ Yomi, but rather a one of a kind girl.  This made Tomo very crossed.

“She’s _my_ property!  _I_ order her around… but only for a few times.”  Tomo bellowed, “So, if you want something, you can ask me!  But I will not let you hurt her with your rude remarks!”

Kagura let out an angry look, “You’re some kind of puritan, are you?  What happened to your overzealous, hyperactive attitude?”

Tomo got up and walked to the doorway.  She cried, “That girl went on to be mature, since her best friend moved away!!!”

She rushed into her room, slamming the door.  The girls heard faint sobbing and started to grow a bit louder.

“Hmmph… idiot,” Kagura said quietly.

Osaka said, “I knew she must be emotional towards a robot shaped like a best friend.  Wouldn’t be cool if one of our old teachers were like Koyomi?”

Sakaki and Kagura gave a shocked look and shook their heads.

Koyomi came back with the plate of snacks and said, “Here you are, ladies.  By the way, did I hear someone yelling?”

Sakaki pointed at the door, where Tomo is.

“Oh, my,” Koyomi bowed and went over to Tomo’s room.

****

* * *

Tomo was in her, crying on her pillow.  Koyomi came in and comfort her.

“There, there.  It’s okay,” she said, as she patted Tomo, “I’m sure it was nothing awful.”

Tomo with tears flowing down her cheeks cried, “No, it’s not!  That Kagura wanted to find out about you.  She said that… She said that…  She said… that…”

“Said what?”  Koyomi asked.

Tomo looked up and asked, “Kagura wants to know if you are also a Pleasure Model?”

Koyomi let out a smile and said, “Yes, I am.  We Maidens for Hire can do anything… _especially_ such adult situations.”

“Really?”

“Really.  We call it _Pleasure Mode._ It’s our main trait in the Maidens for Hire programming, but it only works for users over 18, whether male or female.  But, if you don’t want to, I can understand.  I’m not forcing you to, but you can if you want.”

“No, I’d rather not,” Tomo said, as she wiped her tears, “But the next time we learn about you and your ‘sisters’, please tell me first.”

“I will do that; that’s why we _always_ give out good info on all of us Maidens.”

Tomo hugged Koyomi and cried on her chest.  She then patted her head and gave her a peck on her head.

Meanwhile, Sakaki, Kagura, & Osaka were by Tomo’s door and looked saddened by the actions.

“I _knew_ she was a Pleasure Droid!”  Kagura whispered.

“I never knew she had that many feelings for her.”  Sakaki added.

Osaka then let out a big sigh and said, “Let’s go see Tomo.”

The three went in and apologized to both Tomo & Koyomi.  Koyomi accepted and then said to them that she needs to rest.  Tomo said that they should go for a walk.  They all agreed and left.  Tomo said goodbye to Koyomi, as she tell her to be patient, when she returns tonight.  Koyomi told Tomo to be careful.

****

* * *

  
As soon as Koyomi plugged herself in to recharge, she said to herself, “I’m glad to have her as a client.  But…”

Koyomi let out a frown, “Will she remember who she is soon enough?”

She then grabbed a picture of Tomo & Yomi together at Magical Land from after they graduated.  She looked and smiled knowing she has a great friend.

_“Recharging commencing… Shutdown in 3… 2… 1…”_

Koyomi sat motionless, as she recharged.

****

* * *

Tomo and the others were walking to the park and sat by the bench.

“I forgot to ask,” Kagura asked, “Did you call Yomi yet?”

“Oh, crap!  You’re right!  It’s been ten days now, and I _still_ haven’t called her,” Tomo shouted.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Yomi; however, there was no answer.

“That’s funny…” she said, “She was supposed to be home now.  What’s going on?”

“Miss Sakaki, do you think it’s a possibility that…” Osaka said.

Sakaki nodded and said, “She _could_ _be_ Yomi.”

Tomo shook her head and said that she cannot be Yomi.  But the girls agreed and stated that she might be working out of town.

“No way!”  Tomo yelled, “She hasn’t called me back in weeks!  Could she be ignoring me for something I did?”

“It could be.”

“Maybe… I mean, after all the crap I did to annoy her, could I be punked out by her?”

“Who knows?”

Tomo walked home, as Osaka waved.

As she walked home, she suddenly had a mere contemplation.  She rushed home to find out.

****

* * *

As Tomo returned, Koyomi got up and said, “Good evening, Tomo.  You’re early.”

“Cut the crap.  You cannot fool me anymore.”

Koyomi then tried to reason with her.

“It’s no use.  I think I might know if I have been tricked.  You could be fooling me on this one.”

“What are you saying?”

Tomo tried to say it, but couldn’t.  She let out a faint yelp and sat down on the couch.

“I can’t say it.”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“But, Miss Tomo…”

“I said DROP IT!!!”

Koyomi stepped back frightened.  Tomo got up and said, “I’m sorry.  After what happened today, I was all confused.  I wasn’t acting like myself.”

“I know what you mean.  And I know your friends will understand… even Yomi.”

Tomo stood shock and said, “How do you know Yomi?”

“You said it yourself,” Koyomi replied, “I look like her.  So, feel free to use any remarks you can about your friend Yomi.  And if you are not well, tell me.”

Tomo looked down with a sad look.  Koyomi then approached her and said in her ear, “You still got me for three more weeks; and after that, you’ll be happy.”

She left to her room and turned off the light.  Tomo followed.

“I wonder…” Tomo thought, “Is she _really_ Yomi?”

Despite the midst of confusion she had, Tomo went to bathroom to take a bath, knowing what the next couple of days will be like.


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo comes to the truth... Is Koyomi REALLY Yomi, or is she genuine?  
> BUT WAIT! What's this?

It has now been two weeks since Tomo had Koyomi.  She even told her about her days with her friends back at High School.  Koyomi even made some delicious foods for Tomo and her friends.  In fact, Koyomi _did_ made her food so well, she even tried it out; Tomo prevented that stating about Yomi’s diet.  Koyomi smiled, as usual, as she said to her that even if she eats it, and malfunctions, Tomo will be there.

By the time it was Day twenty-five, Koyomi gave Tomo some new clothes she made, out of her old ones.  She even gave her a maiden uniform with the stitching embroidered saying _“Tomo & Koyomi:  Friends”._

She said that the uniform is a way of saying thank you for owning her for a 30-day trial and for being so nice.

“You sometimes remind me of some other people who like to take advantage of me,” Koyomi said.

Tomo wrapped her arm over her shoulders and said, “Oh, don’t be silly.  If any perverts tried to take you again, I’d give them an Attitude Adjustment to the solar plexus!”

Tomo and Koyomi laughed and shared a moment.

* * *

But by the time the trial is over, Tomo started to grow worried.  Koyomi walked by her and said, “Well, I have to leave you soon.”

“You can’t leave me.  Not after all we have done,” Tomo cried, “I know!  I’ll buy you _officially_!  It’s only 2,000 Yen a week; plus, Mister Takana West can give it his approval for you.”

Koyomi then let out a sad look, “I’d appreciate it, but I cannot.”

“What?  Why?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m only useful for special trial memberships.”

“Well, I cannot blame you.  But, if you ever become an available model, let me know.”

“That won’t be necessary.  You see, once I finish my 30-day function, I must return to the Lab to remove my memories.  That way, I will give out useful information about the customers who used me, so that future owners will be examined.  And by far, you have been the _best_ user I’ve ever known, Miss Tomo Takino.”

“You really mean it?”

“Yes, I do.  You told me all about your friendship with Yomi, since I look like her, I should tell you that if I were the real deal, I’d think you’d become a great friend.”

Tomo paused and have grown angry.

“I KNEW IT!”  Tomo shouted, ruining her moment, “Why did you ruin it, Yomi?”

Tomo grabbed Koyomi by the arms and started to punch her very weakly.

“Why did you trick me, Yomi?”  Tomo cried with tears flowing from her face, “Why?  Why??  WHY???”

Koyomi looked on and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her down.  She wiped off her tears and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“That you… you are… really…” Tomo hesitated and then let out her courage saying in a loud voice:  “ARE YOU REALLY YOMI?”

Koyomi looked on in worry saying, “Is that what you wanted to know?”

“Yes.”

Koyomi approached her and whispered into her ear, “You really have forgotten, have you?”

Tomo stood in shock.  She then asked why.

She then whispered into her ear, “Your friendship really is important than your function, right?”

“Function?”  Tomo said in fear.

She began to shake and started to grow frightened.  Koyomi held her by her shoulders and said, “This Yomi of yours must be a real spitfire; after you’ve told me about her, it was a matter of time before you could remember… Unit #86662426.”

“I…” Tomo started to shake.

Koyomi draped her arms around Tomo and continued on, “To answer your question, I can tell you that I am not the real Yomi.  The real Yomi works for “ _Maidens for Hire_ ” in Tokyo as the CEO; Mister Takana West was her assistant.  She created me… _and_ you.  You and I were designed to be our cutest Maidens, but your attitude was so rambunctious and loud, we had to dismantle you.  However, you escaped, before we could do the job.”

“No… it cannot be.”  Tomo said in nervousness, knowing that _she_ , _in fact_ , is a Maiden for Hire, as well.

Her eyes started to grow wide, and her body was stiffened in fright.  Koyomi also told her about the real Tomo.

“The real Tomo already left overseas to the United Kingdom, three months after she finished college.  She wanted to become a famous pop superstar.  Don’t you remember the real Tomo?  She was known as Ayu Takano in the Britain News; she had her name changed to avoid suspicion.  When you arrived, Yomi was surprised to see you again.  When she saw you, it was a matter of time before we caught you.  She hired me to find you and convince you to come back… But since then…”

Koyomi moved back from Tomo, as she started to shake.

“Tomo…  Tomo…  Tomo…” She repeated her name quietly.

“Since then, your programming has improved.  I couldn’t stood by and see you get dismantled.  So I called Yomi and she said that you’ve been improved in your behavioral circuits, which at first was a lie, but has been at least 97% true.  Miss Mizuhara provided me to grab your memory by the end of the night when you go to bed… but since you found out already… I thought I could do it now.”

“I don’t… under…” Tomo cried out weakly.

Koyomi added, “It won’t hurt; just needed your memory copied.”

She then started to buzz, _“Malfunction detected.  System overload critical.”_

“I _knew_ this would happen to you,” Koyomi said, “I better hurry up before I lose you completely.”

She opened Tomo’s shirt and opened her panel on the front of her waist area.  She placed a memory card inside of her circuits and began to access the download.

_“Activate Objective:  C-156; Password:  24IY6CH16; Begin Download copy of Tomo’s programming.”_

Tomo began the download her memories to the card.

 _“Download complete.”_   She said, in a monotone voice.

Koyomi closed the waist panel on Tomo and then approached her again.

“It is time we must part ways…” she whispered.

Tomo then smiled nervously and said in a robotic voice, _“Hi, my name is Tomo.  I’m your Maiden for Hire.  I am here for… for your guaranteed service.  I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything you desir-desir-desire.”_

Koyomi then continued on, while Tomo continued repeating what she said, “I want to thank you for your services in _‘Maidens for Hire’_ program.  As of now, you are no longer a part of our services.  You will be erased of your memories of me or anything from the past 30 days, but you will still function as your alter-ego, Tomo Takino.  Since you will no longer remember what you _really_ are, you will still have your old life.”

 _“My name is Tomo… I am your Maiden for Hire… My name is Tomo… I am your Maiden for Hire…”_   She repeated on and on, as the pitch of her voice alternately went from deep to high very slowly.

Koyomi brushed back Tomo’s hair, revealing a small red button on the back her neck.  As Koyomi reached for the button, she whispered one last phrase to her, “But… I won’t forget you at all.”

Koyomi pressed the button.

 _“My name is Tomo…”_   Her voice slid to an unintelligible drone, before shutting off completely.

Tomo collapsed on the floor like a rag doll, with her eyes wide open, her mouth straight, and her pupils blank.  Koyomi grabbed her stuff and nearly left the room.  She then spotted the Maid Uniform she created for her, not too long ago.

“You can still keep it, though,” she said, “It’s _only_ your old uniform.  Think of it as your costume for Halloween now.”

She draped the Uniform over her prone body and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  She then approached the doorway and stopped for a moment.

“The next time you wake up is tomorrow morning.  That will be the moment you wake up from your experience.  You will have forgotten about me and your true self, but you manners will not change.  Goodbye, Tomo.”

Just like that, Koyomi disappeared and Tomo was on the floor, motionless and quiet.

* * *

The next morning, a girl with glasses approached Tomo who was still on the floor.  It was Yomi.

“Tomo!  Wake up!” She cried, “Tomo, can you hear me?  Please be okay!”

Tomo then started to blink, as her eyes had color again.  She got up very tentatively, and saw a first look at Yomi.

“Yomi?”  She said with tears in her eyes.

Tomo hugged Yomi saying she was sorry for everything and also asked her where she’d been.

“It’s okay.  I was gone for a whole month,” Yomi said, “What happened to you?”

“I don’t remember,” Tomo said, “But all I remember is this _‘Maiden for Hire’_ service, and then everything went black…”

“I see,” she said, “You really need to focus more, than just watching those weirdo movies.”

“Yomi, what’s with you?”  Tomo barked, “You really are such a four-eye wimp!”

Yomi started to wrestle Tomo around the floor in anger.

“YOU’RE THE WIMP!!!”  She shouted.

The girls continued to wrestle around the room all through the day.

* * *

Later at the “Maidens for Hire” corporate building at Tokyo, Yomi arrived by the window at the assembly line.  She watched on, seeing a line of Tomos and Yomis, dressed in Maid attires, going through the line.  Yomi watched in enjoyment, but then remembered Tomo.

“I hope what Koyomi did, didn’t pay off.”

 

Weeks later, Yomi received a letter saying that 5,000 units the Tomo Maidens were sold successfully, because the behavior of her was enhanced better.  While the Yomi units sold over 4,000 units.  The “Maidens for Hire” were a huge success!  She was amazed by her results that she made a phone call to her friend.

“Hey, Tomo,” she called on the phone, “Want to hang out?  We’ll be having a party for the weekend.  Really?  That’s great!  We’ll even invite Osaka, Kagura, & Sakaki to the party.  You have?  Thanks.  Goodbye.”

She hung up and let out a big smile.

“Man, I’m good!”

Yomi got up and called to her assistant, Takana West, “Mr. West, I will be leaving for the weekend.  Cancel all my appointments for the weekend, and reschedule them.”

“Yes, Miss Mizuhara,” Takana said.

Yomi stopped by the doorway and said, “Oh, yeah; remind me to make you vice president for your part in making our _‘Maidens for Hire’_ an immense sensation.”

Yomi left, as Takana celebrated.

As Yomi left the office, she then remembered the real Tomo, a.k.a. Ayu Takano, and let out a tear.

“Tomo, I know you’ve been replaced, but I missed you so much, I cannot let you be forgotten.  I miss you… Tomo.”

She listened in her MP3 player of Tomo’s singing and left to her limousine.


End file.
